How randomness can kill boredum or not
by XxCrimsonShadowxX
Summary: Who would have thought a normal day could turn into such a mess in as lil as hmmm one second or .. two. Don't worry though i'll make it as painless as i possibly can guys heheheheheh....
1. Chapter 1

GET OFF MA BLOCK FOO! - aims pistols at the screen- nah I'm just joking… for

now…. anyway some of you guys probably know me as the reviewer of Xada91's recent stories –I recommend reading them btw they are awesome- and well I decided to make a comedy twist using the sonic characters and.. maybe some other people.

WARNING

The following stuff you are about to read are references towards things the author has either seen

Heard of

Or even acted out himself at some points

And may be offense to children under the age of hmm…. 7?

And no I'm not doing the disclaimer since we all know I won nothing .

Anyway yea lets start this SHIT UP! Oh crap I forgot to say it going to have a lot of cursing and maybe a few sexual references hmm I know I'm wasting time with this guys just shut up and wait e.e anyway starting now!

Chapter 1: randomness to the extreme

"well time to see what the guys are up to" This was the voice of everyone's favorite high pitched voiced two tailed fox Tails going over to Sonics place to see what he was up to with his pals knuckles, Silver and surprising Shadow. "I wonder why shadow even agreed to go over to Sonics pad anyway must be something real serious" Tails said as he opened Sonics front door and was just staring straight forward like he just saw a pregnant cow do a back flip. "OOOOOOOh up smash … oh awww yea ooh "Apparently Sonic and Shadow were beating the crap out of knuckles and Silver-you know what screwed capitalizing their names XD- destroying the house. " HAPPY FEET WOMBO COMBO that ain't jet that ain't jet. Then after shadow had drop kicked silver over the couch sonic comes up and bicycle kicks knuckles in the air as shadow jumped off of the TV and back hooked kicked knuckles all the way across the room to a waiting sonic who then jumped off the wall and did some damn Ryu spin kick shit from street fighter sending the poor bastard out the window. "OOH OOOH OOOOOOOOOH! OOOOH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! OOOH"

"WTF?" Tails watched the two run around like morons jumping off stuff not even understanding what was going on. "WHERE IS YOU TA WHERE IS YOU AT WHERE IS YOU AT! Ooh omg WOMBO COMBO!" Shadow was riding around the whole place on his motorcycle while sonic was screaming wombo combo in the background making out with a chilidog. "WTF MAN" Silver slammed a game cube controller on the floor as he looked at knuckles who appeared to be in the fetal position on the floor. "MY FUCKING DICK HURTS! MY DICK HUUUUUUUUUURTS!" ……" KNUCKLES EMERALD IS HARD! That was shadow who said one of his daily jokes about our guardian's undying love for his master emerald. "where all a lil hard right?" " No silver no we are not that's probably your balls swelling from the epicness! !

Tails: umm crimson I don't think this is going to work ya know?

"Tails why are you talking to me get in there and beat their ass! I don't pay you to be stupid you know".

Tails: umm you don't pay me……-tails then got shot in the face with a paintball gun- AHHH I voted for Bush!

"Come on you bastards lets play!" shadow started goin nuts with what looked like a paintball shotgun. " AGAHH –sonic got on in the hip AGAHAH bastard –knuckles got one in the ear- "PFFFFFTT!"-and of course silver tried to use his telekinesis and failed horribly catching one right between the eyes. "BWAHAHAHAHAAHHAHH I am the paintball master fear my BALLS OF FURY!" Shadow then turns around aiming at cream who appeared out of nowhere" Mr. Shadow please don't shoot me." Cream was looking shadow in the eyes using her epic puppy dog eyes of madness technique as shadow was going insane just looking at her." Ok fine I won't harm ya kid "Once shadow was about to turn around cream pulled out a -beepin- bazooka aiming at shadows crotch.

"UMMMM dude is this even fair! I mean come on I'm way to cool to get shot by a lil bu… AGGAHAHAG!" Poor shadow was to busy talking to dodge but hey at least I get to keep his motorcycle.

OK OK CUT CUT that was terrible! I seen better acting from your mothers

Tails: Ooooooooooooooooooooo –jumps up wearing a black leather jacket- yo mama contest….

Everyone: wtf?

Tails: me first me first yo mama is so hairy that I mistaked her for that fat chick off of Norbet OOOOOOOOOOOOH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Sonic: well I guess we know where eggman got all that body hair from………-eww dude that's nasty imma zap you for that later on-

* * *

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN HOOKERS AND PIMPS PLZ DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO A SPECIAL BROACAST oh and stop stealing my peanuts shadow!

The screen shifted to what looked like the out side of some city as knuckles was about to bite into a large slice of pizza

Tails: PAWNCH! –came out of nowhere hitting knuckles in the eye with a right hook a she jumped around dancing like a faggot- YES YES YES YES! Knuckles just watched him as he ran off as the screen then went to someone talking to an old man" PAWNCH!-tails pu8nched the fuck out of the old mans pal as he jumped around holding the old mans hand." YES YES YES YES!

PAWNCH –hit sonic as he was about to eat a chilidog-

PAWNCH-hit vector in the throat for no reason-

PAWNCH-hit Amy in the face while she was holding a plate of salad as tails looked at the screen doing a boxers pose smiling weirdly.

Tails then ran up and was about to punch silver in the jaw as he pulled out a cell phone"whoops!" tails stepped back and waited until silver got off his cell" PAWNCH" and of course got him clean in the jaw as he jumped around like a donkey on weed.

He was then watching espio who was sitting next to charmy about to eat some fries when…"PAWNCH" he caught a hook right to the side of his horn as he fell out his chair as charmy waited a bit then reached over trying to grab a fry off of espio's plate "PAWNCH" sigh… and the poor fool got hit in the eyes like heroine from a mean stabby fish with a I love mom tattoo on his right fin.

Tails was so bold he came out of nowhere" SHADOW PUNCH" even hitting the great shadow the hedgehog in the throat knocking him off his bike but shadow did some Shawn Michaels shit kicking up off his back aiming a gun at tails face." EEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH " tails looked at the screen then started running around the world on some stupid type of Scooby doo crap. "PAWNCH eyeyeye show me your moves!" he was about to hit knuckles again from earlier who was looking like he would fuck tails up holding a fist up. "show me your moves =w=" tails held his hands up in defense and backed the fuck up as knuckles looked both ways and took a bite out of some weird looking pie." Yes………" –tails then appeared behind knuckles out of nowhere and started choking him with barb wire.

COME ON……COME ON –tails then choked him out and layed him on the floor as the words murder appeared on the screen as he danced like a moron while he was too slow to notice shadow behind him aiming a shotgun at his head.

Tails: he is right behind me right…. –

Why are you asking me I'm trying not to kill the story since I wanted script format !

Tails: then why not do it that way?

Why the hell you think people be trippin about that shit ya know and umm shadow is about to play skeet with your head –points as tails turned around and coughed in shadows face-

": AGHAAHH tofu breath" shadow said as he fell over coughing up skittlez like biscuits and gravy between eggmans flab rolls oh righteousness… yea anyway……."get back here you fuck nugget!" shadow stared shooting everywhere proving that a black person loves to shoot sideways –ducked a bullet "hey you shattered my window you black furred Shawn white lookin motha..-" ARF ARF!" tails then did the most dumbest thing possible and jumped off a building flopping like a dolphin." Well at least he died in the end " shadow as about to walk away when he heard the sound of what seemed like an engine as he turned around seeing tails in a –puts on glasses- MOBILE SUIT?

"This hand of mines is burning with a passion to destroy anything in its wake as for I will ascend to the heavens so that I may become a god" tails was talking pure nonsense to shadow who just stared in amazement." SHINIG FINHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" tails then sent the hand off the mobile at shadow and flicked him clean across the border while shadow was screaming about Maria and crap for days." MY HARPIES CANNOT BE VANQUISHED GRAAAA –sprayed with windex- GAHAHHA bastard my one weakness!" tails then hissed and put the mobile suit and auto pilot though that was a retarded idea since the whole suit rushed straight at knuckles who was screaming like a lil girl. " LORD WHY DO YOU PUNSH ME SOOOO!" knuckles yelled out as the mobile suit flew straight into a window bouncing off.

Everyone: LOL BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHah –on the floor with tears in eyes-

Shadow: I told you guys he would so fall for it … classic windex commercials am I right guys and dude stop putting things in script you-beep beep- -beep- nugget oh I can't say –beep- now ye just like yo girl who I –beeped- in her –beeper- with ma –beep beep- on yo –beep!- wait wtf I said –beep- e.o AHGAGA! At least I can get a girl that's not my mother!

Tails: YO MAMA CONTEST!

Everyone:…… ugh…

* * *

30 minutes of retarded mama jokes later

Tails: oooooooooo! Ok ok how about this one your daddy…

Sonic: wait wait tails I thought it was your mama

Tails: shut up! Your grandma is so saggy… so saggy that I mistaked her for eggmans man boobs OOOOH OOOH-eggman hit him in the jaw with a shoe

Eggman: no one talks about my mother that way but me.

Tails: that's not what yo girl said.

Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Wait what girl! e.o !

Tails: exactly! Shake that one off shake it sh –hit in the mouth with a chicken- mmmm KFC

The whole place then got nuked into oblivion by the power of lil adorable hamster Syndrome!

NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN

NEVER GOONA –beep- around or –beep- you

A/n: gay……

HEY YOU STFU I'm TRYING TO SING HERE!

A/N: Umm please refrain from using text like codes here since some ppl don't understand it..I just did one didn't i?

Yep…… WE GO BOOM BOOM BOOM everybody say HEY O!

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY O!

And we go BOOM BOOM BOOM now everyone say HEEEY O!

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY O!

* * *

A/N: Well i suppose that went well even though i believe i broke plenty of rules for making a story

?: you really need help don't you?

A/N: oh shut up sheesh your not even suppose to be here since i haven't made you yet

?: why not i totally wanna have a hot chick to look out for maybe i could mingle with that scarlet chick with the inner persona-mouth covered-

A/N: don't mind him people he has a few screwes loose if ya know what i mean he was referin to soem character Starlightlovesya123 has -i also reccommend reading her stories as well- so umm.. yea i guess critcize is welcome since i really really suck at this type of formating x.x hell you can flame my life away for all i care just R&R and tell me if i sucked or not pease T-T

?: I love the fiesty type btw ladies-he smirks at the screen-

A/N: SHUT UP GOD -zaps him with a tazer- like babysitting a 2 year old on crack rocks-shakes head walking away-


	2. Chapter 2

1Well look who decided to update... yea I know it was a little out of hand for my first chapter put hey a guy had to try right? Anyway I'd like to thank my first 3 reviewers-and anyone else that has reviewed if I missed anyone- for not being too harsh on me T-T you guys are the best I'll try harder to please you guys-wipes away fake tears- yea well ? do the disclaimer or w/e already.

?: sigh ... crimson does not own sonic or anything else relating to sonic other than this story and some references mentioned are not owned by him in anyway at all-rolls eyes walking away-.

* * *

Chapter 2: Faggotry is in order

As we join our typical four national retards they are enjoying a nice day of..." Two forty two HIKE!" Shadow snapped the football and tossed it over Sonics head as he was tackled through the wall while silver caught the ball." I got it I got it I go AGAHGA!" Knuckles had came out of nowhere clotheslining the taste out of silvers mouth sending him into the tv as knuckles did hammer time for no reason. "Oh yea mc hammer got nothing on these skills" Shadow then got the ball as everyone got in place and he snapped the ball again and super kicked Sonic right in the jaw" Hey wth that's not legal!" knuckles said as he ran up to shadow put he jumped to the side and tossed the ball at silver who jumped up to catch it but got tackled over the kitchen table by sonic." HARPIES! Damn he hit me harder than Chris Brown did to Rihanna" Silver said laying on his back then looking at shadow." Ok last play and we win" Shadow said as he snapped the ball and literally punted it out a window." First one to get it to the park wins!" Shadow yells as he sucker punched knuckles running after it with silver and sonic right behind him .

While they were heading towards the park they totally ignored the fact Amy and Blaze were right infront of them. " I'm so bored I wonder what silver is do. OOPF!" The football hit Blaze right in the bac of the head as amy said wtf seeing if she was alright. "Where did that come from… OOPF!" Shadow had jumped over both of them doing a double front flip accidently knocking Blaze back over as Sonic jumped over her doing a 450 side spin flip while knuckles practically vaulted over them. " Imma beat some ass in a minu OOPF!" Silver tried to be cool and do a back flip over them but ended up slamming right into Blaze and completely ignored her running after the others. "Silver imma burn your damn quills off when I catch you!" Blaze then chased after them as Amy shrugged then follwoed her to catch Sonic.

"I got it I WTF!" The ball was then burnt to a crisp by a random fireball that was oddly not from Blaze. " Awww man all that running for nothing talk about bull shi oh hi Blaze ….." Blaze was on fire literally as she glared at them all. "Who wants to die first" Shadow stepped up not even looking scared. " Awww is the lil kitty mad at us what cha gonna do huh burn m ..AGHGHGHH" Blaze lit the poor fucker on fire as knuckles and Sonic dipeed the fuck out like a black person stealing a bag of chips. "Now now Blaze lets be cool about this.." Silver said as he backed away from a fumming Blaze who had a fuckin spirit bomb of a fireball in her hand. "Wait Blaze N… AGHAHAGHA harpies !" the poor sap was burned so badly even his eyes turned black as Blaze walked away from him walking past Amy. "OMG SILVER!" Amy ran over to him and started shaking him completely ignoring the fact he had third degree burns. "Where is Sonic tell em now or I will hammer your balls so hard you rip a new one!" Silver just stared at her in disbelief as he passed out on the spot so she dropped him and ran off somewhere. "SONIC COME HERE MY LOVE I"LL BEND OVER FOR YOU ANYDAY!" sigh.. poor poor Sonic but hey at least he has one chick actually wanting to get banged by him.

* * *

Later that night Blaze was still pissed off about what had happened earlier while Silver was practically in the emo corner for hours which was pissing shadow off so he grabbed him by the collar fur. "Look you are you gonna mop around the whole damn day like some little African kid or are you gonna man up and get yo ass in gear!" Silver looked at him not even caring what he did to him at that point. "….. You got 10 seconds to say soemthing before I shove the master emerald that rouge has wet dreams about up your ass.." Silver was still looking at him not even flinching a bit. " Well what do you think I should do DR PHIL!" Silver yelled at him as Shadow slammed him through the coffee table like a boss. "Thast for you to figure out do soemthing that will make her un upset dumbass " Shadow said as he walked away to go do god knows what (A/N:probably to go fap lol –shot- I was kidding… damn..).

"Silver can be such an asshole at times like how Kobe byrant and Shaq used to always bicker at each other like newborn rejects" Blaze was about to turn away from her window when she started to her the most horrible sound in her life"

Girl, understand why  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
I know this is something I gotta do  
But that don't mean I want to  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
I gotta let it burn

_[Verse 1]_  
It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's coming from my heart  
It's been a long time coming  
But we done been fell apart  
Really wanna work this out  
But I don't think ya gonna change ya  
I do but you don't  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby  
Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with  
I think that you should let it burn

Silver was walking up to her window singing his heart out not even realizing his high ass voice is ruining the song as people started to tell him to stfu and get a job while Blaze was lookin at him ignoring them.

When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn

Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
You know that it was through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn

_[Verse 2]_  
Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to  
Got somebody here but I want you  
Cause the feeling ain't the same find myself  
Callin' her your name  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
It's the way I feel  
I know I made a mistake  
Now it's too late  
I know she ain't coming back  
What I gotta do now  
To get my shorty back  
Oh oh oh oh  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
Without my boo  
You've been gone for too long  
It's been fifty-eleven days, um-teen hours  
I'mma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)

Silver started to dance in the street wwith random people doin the wrong moves for the dance he even went as far as to do the worm as Blaze was still lookin at him weirldy "CAR!" Everyone in the street moved off of the street then ran back onto the street and started dancing again all out of sync and shit.

When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn (let it burn, let it burn, you gonna learn)  
Let it burn (gotta let it burn)  
Gotta let it burn

Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
you know that it was through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn

_[Bridge]_  
I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (oh)  
I'm twisted cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)

_[Breakdown]_  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oh  
Ooh ooh oh (can ya feel me burnin'?)  
Ooh ooh ooh oh ooh oh

So many days, so many hours  
I'm still burnin' till you return

Silver then started to do some Souljaboy shit out of nowhere hoppin to the side on one foot like a moron knocking all his back up dancers out from his fail attempts to dance not even noticing Shadow was recording everything from a distance laughing his ass off.

When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn

Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
But you know that it's over  
You know that it was through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn

"LET IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!" Silver then got ran over by a semi truck like that kid from scary movie 3. "BITCH YOU HIT MA CAR IMMA FUCK YOU UP LIKE A FAT –n word- DO A ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!" The poor guy got pwned by a fireball landing on his gas tank blowing him to mars with the super duber stabby rangers of death. "Silver are you ok speak to me!" Blaze said yelling in his face as Silver fake coughed lookin into her eyes. "Blaze te… tell..tell my fanboys….. I'm bi …….blah"Silver fake dies as Blaze looks at him and slaps him across the face. " Shut up you moron and kiss me" She then met his lips with hers kissing him all roughly and shit even using tounge which made Shadow believe he was filming gold not noticing a dog taking a shit on his shoes and as he turned aroun to leave he got speared edge style by knuckles out of nowhere knocking him the fuck out. "YEA BITCH THIS MA HOUSE STA OT MA HOOD FOO" Knuckles then did the harlem shake down the street getting ran over by the batmobile.

* * *

A/N: Hmm maybe i went a bit too far this time-shrugs- ah oh well i bet you guys are wonder who ? is well you probaba;y don't care but he will be revealed either after i finish the whole story in about 3 or 4 more chapters or so...

?: Don't mind him people i'm a ladies man really i would beat his happy ass in under a minute flat

A/N: yea keep talkin yo shit you know i can easly delete you right... yea thought so anway you guys know the drill R&R yadda yadda yadda-walks out-


	3. Giant Derp

1Christ uploading the 2nd chapter resulted in random errors popping up that weren't even there when I did the spelling check e.o that would have been a perfect chapter! . anyway I'm gonna continue now.....

?: sigh for the last time he does not own sonic or most of the ideas/references in this whole story the ones he do however own will be easy to figure out... or not.

* * *

Chapter 3: Giant Derp

As we take a look into a random Church in the hood things seemed peaceful " OMG this is so fucking boring...." Well was peaceful until Amy managed to drag Shadow to church with her by bribing him with a oreo cookie." Oh you'll be fine Shadow its only another hour" Amy said focusing on whatever nonsense the preacher was talking about while Shadow decided to call someone on his cell. " Hello who the fuck is this calling me on my day off" Unfortunately that random person was Dante from the Devil May Cry series which means everyday was his day off literally. " Man this woman got me up in the holy house ... I KNOW NOTHING!" Shadow sounded like a drug dealer on maple syrup while Dante looked like he was about to bust a cap in the phone." Hey I got an idea that may get you in a very good mood" Dante said as he explained everything to Shadow over the phone while said started to grin as it got wider by the second.

-5 obviously boring minutes later-

"Now as I welcome us into the light of .. AHHHHHH" Shadow had ran and punted the preacher in the old family jewels looking like he was on weed. "GRAA A STUPID PREACHER like ... oh my god..... METAL GEAR!" Shadow then aimed a RPG at the ceiling with some epic Rambo music in the background. BRALUULUULLLUULLUUULULULLULULUULUAARARFAFASGSG!

He pretty much pwned every piece of white he saw in a beefed up oreo cookie rage of epicness.... or not Amy pretty much chased him down the street with her hammer calling him every bad word in the book. " Get back here imma give ya something to metal gear about!" Well lets just say its better to be Sonic right about now... poor Shadow.

* * *

Somewhere off in th distance a jeep came flying over a house as it drove up to McDonald's stopping infront of the drive thru menu revealing that it was Tails in the drivers seat as knuckles was beat boxing in the passengers set saying Big Mac for no reason as tails started to randomly rap.

I need a double cheese burger and hold the lettuce (big mac)  
Don't be frontin son, no seeds on the bun (big mac  
We up in this drive thru order for two (big mac)

I gots a craving for a number 9 like my shoe (big mac)  
We need some chicken up in here, in this shizzle (big mac)  
Fro rizzle my mizzle extra salt on the frizzle (big mac)  
my brother, another for your mother (big mac)  
Double double super size and don't forget the fries! (big mac)

"That was the wackiest shit I done heard since Dragon Ball Revolution." The drive thru guy practically said he free styles like 50 cent-sorry had to do that v.v- without the clean cut hair style.

" Oh oh you did not just go there heeeeeeeeeeeeeelll to the nawwwwwwaaaznesss" Tails got out the car and took off his shirt which he never even had on looking all buff and shit while knuckles was talkin shit in the jeep. " AWWW CHIP! Tails about to go UFC on that ass son better get the steppin." The guy was already outside looking at Tails as if he were a joke. " What then foo step I'll beat your happy ass back to kindergarten without the rattle." tails bossed up and dropped the guys instantly and started to drop bombs on his face like Mike Tyson singing In The Air Tonight and while they were fighting the manager came out. " Damn it Jeff that's the 50th fight this week your fired you guy in the jeep your hired." The manager then walked off as Jeff stared at him walking away in shock. "He took my job...... HE TOOK HIS JOB JE TOO Hiz JOOOOR! ADOOR GA DUU RA ." After that it pretty much went to hell fast with someone ending up in the hospital with a hang nail infection from doing to many Chinese jokes after dark.

* * *

Then out of nowhere Eggman appeared lookin like my last ex wife when she was wearing a thong -shivers at the thought- yelling like a nazi. "I will defeat you this time Sonic with my latest invention th...." Knuckles cut him off saying he would kick his happy ass if he did not shut those grease flaps he calls lips up which pissed Eggman off even more. "I'm suppose to be afraid of a emerald beater" " One time one time I did that not my fault you were stealing the master emerald" " Yea right stop trying to deny your past emerald beater" " Yea well why do you always go around kidnaping girls like your some serial rapist" Eggman was taken back by that remark a lil as he counter with his own joke. " Well at least I can get a girl -pffft LOL wow..-" " Yea well the only girl you got was your mom" Just then tails came out of nowhere. " OOOOOOOOOOO! Yo mama contest" Everyone looked at tails saying wtf at the same time. " Me first Me first yo mama is so hairy I mistaked her for Respusha off of Norbet OOOOOH OOOH yea you hurtin from that one." Eggman back handed the tofu out of Tails mouth. " No one talks about my mother like that but me.... I think.. Anyway lets get this shit on knuckles." Eggman and knuckles were about fight when Amy stopped them. "Oh come on what now.. Damn..." Amy glared at everyone with her hammer in tow. " No one is doing any fighting until Oprah goes off I wanna see if I won a car!" Amy squealed as everyone including Silver and Shadow who haven't really said anything at all groaned in annoyance. " well what are we gonna do until then." Then tails came out of nowhere again. " YO MAMA CONTEST!"

-An hour of annoying Mama jokes later-

" OOOh OOOH ok ok how about this on your daddy" Sonic interrupted him. " Wait tails I thought it was your mama." Tails got in his face at an amazing speed. " SHUT UP! ...... yo grandmother is so old she knew Black Doom BEFORE Shadow the Hedgehog OOOOH OOOH shake that one off shake it sha..." Eggman then got very annoyed at that moment walking over to Tails and body slamming him. "SHUT UP ALREADY GOD I liked it better when you still had that super annoying high voice in sonic adventure 1..... now then lets start this already" Knuckles was about to punch the yogurt out of Eggmans nose when Tails interrupted again. " Wait wait a fight this epic needs a cool intro" Tails then grabbed a mic as Eggman and knuckles were in a random ring that came out of nowhere as Tails started to introduce Eggman. " In this corner weighing over 2 tons and a half doughnut that was eatin." Eggman then interrupted out of nowhere. " Hey why do I have to weigh so much.." Tails then got in his face . " ITS DRAMATIC.... anyway he's big he's flabby... If he put on a pair of Speedo's and did a pose he would kill everyone on the planet its... EGGMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN HHSGKJGjushhsjgsgsghshgsgnsgahafgahgshg GSFGDGRADfadgad!11nnj gara agra garar!." Tails then takes a breath as he says Eggman again while Eggman was doing fat ups using his fat to push himself up." Yea knuckles gonna get that ass whooped." Tails then went over to knuckles.

" In this corner weighing 150 pounds the extra 50 coming from the size of his head" knuckles glared at Tails while Eggman complained about why he made knuckles a light weight. " ITS MOTHA FUCKIN DRAMATIC! anyway... he's red he's hairy .. He beats off to the master emerald daily" Knuckles yelled what so loud the master emerald shattered for the 100th time while everyone called him a emerald beater pissin him off more. " Its KNUCKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLESSSSSSSSSSSSS SNM bhjgshjbmsjs h SBSB BREWWUIwujsnskakksms hjhhdhd ." tails takes another breath and says knuckles while knuckles was flexing his muscles. " OH AND HE GOT EGG BOOBS!" knuckles says what again as he says fuck it and jumps at Eggman. " ok when I count to the number L come out and slap each other" tails was completely ignored as Eggman sudden appeared out of nowhere in a pink thong with his shirt off showing his hairy nipples in a pose. " OH LORD MY EYES THEY RAE MELTING AGAGAHHA!." knuckles then fell over laid the fuck out while Eggman started to cheer like the faggot he is in general. " AWWW YEA Eggman in the hizouse !" "Tails then went up to Eggman congratulating him as he caught another back hand from him in response. " Now I can rule the world MWAHAHAHA!" Sonic then stepped up with who he thought was Silver and Shadow but of course Eggmans new err.... fashion sense was too much for Silver to take who was in fact layed out on the ground mumbling about faggot bits.

" No you won't Eggman cause were gonna defeat you with the power of te... ah screw that lets just get him." Sonic and Shadow both run at Eggman as Tails pops up out of nowhere again commenting. " Looks like another epic battle is under way" tails exclaimed as he watched from the behind them. " Shut up Tails and come help us pwn his fat ass." Tails said ok listening to Sonic as he ran at Eggman with the other two." I'm gonna beat ya lard ass yaaaaa ..OOPF!" Sonic ran right into Eggman belly which pounced him back. " RAAAAAAAAAAAa I'M A BLACK GUY ON A MISSIO.., AGH!" Shadow got sent flying back too as tails ran up next. " BWREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHUHUHUHUHUHU! BREEWUUUUR!" Tails got sent flying back too even with that epic horse like battle cry scream as Sonic ran up again and stopped. " We can get him this way he's gonna win WAIT NO TAILS DON"t OOPF!. Tails had ran up again slamming into Sonic as Tails head hit Eggman in his rolls. " AWWW my meat balls." Eggman then fell over as Sonic started to spin one of his legs around fast and punted Eggman around the world which made him come right back landing on Sonic farting epicly in his face -and cue the old school Mario death music-" AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!." Sonic screamed like a lil girl as Eggman then farted in Shadows face laying him the fuck out though when he ran up trying to tackle Tails the fox did a fuckin somersault over his head like a boss.

" Super Tails power.." tails then started to bounce on Eggman slamming him into the ground as he then started to fake choke him with some liquorice. " Whose your mama tails now whose your mama Tails" Eggman grunted trying to get free. " Imma beat your ass when I get free tails." Tails said no he wouldn't as Eggman threw him off getting the liquorice off himself. " Oh did that feel butt face." Eggman then punched tails in the face as Tails looked shocked that he even did it in the first place. " You .. You hit me....... oh no you did not just hit me BREEEEWUWUUWUUWUWUWUWUWUUUUWUW" Tails then started banging his head on the ground uber fast as Eggman then said duh it's a fight He was suppose to. " But your not suppose to hit the MAMA TAILS .. Graaaaaaa.." tails then punched Eggman in the throat then jumped on him bouncing on him like he was a bean bag while screeching like a horse more and swearing like a sailor he then picked him up and threw him into a freeze stomping him inside it as he slammed the door shut. " YEA -beep- you like that -BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEPER BEEP Shadow sucks BEEP BEEP GRAAAA ." Tails then walked a couple of steps forward and passed out right on the spot.

-10 minutes later-

Tails wakes up looking around all weirdly. " Hey What.. what is going on BREEEEEEEEWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUWUUWUWUWR !" Tails then opened the freezer and tossed Eggman out as he started to curb stomp on him like a boss as Eggman started to cuss like a black chick when her weave fell out for no apparent reason. " AHH tails stop this madness plz...." Eggman begged as Tails tossed him up which was really amazing considering how fat Eggman was. " FOUR!" He then used his tails like a golf club which was even more amazing as Eggman went sailing into the air. " Eggman is blasting off again!" Eggman landed inside of a garbage truck as it drove off with the driver saying that the trash is getting way too heavy now a days as an announcer came out of nowhere. " This games winner is Tails 0 hookers pwned -for now- tails learned a new move: The reach around -don't ask please XD-." GO TAILS GO TAILS GO GO GO TAILS GO TAILS GOOOOOOOOO TAILS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TAILS GOOOOOOOOOOOOO TAAAAAAAILS GOOOOOO...." Tails then shuffles down the street completely ignoring everyone else as Amy walked up looking around and dragging Sonic away to do god knows what to him while he was still unconscious as the area was then nuked by maple syrup more than the eye can see.

* * *

A/N: Whew think i got a little something of a brain surge on that one CHRIST what does it take to get people to rewiew these days i mean come on guys x.x am i that horrible D:

?: Maybe if you had better skill in your typing you would have alot of readers ... or maybe its the fact you SUCK in general ^^

A/N: ........ Anyway yea ya'll already know what i'm goin to say so yea -shrugs- guess i'll start working on the 4th chapter now -walks out falling down the stairs a couple of feet away from him- ........ i'm ok........ ahh my..... gaming hand thats gonna sting in the morning.


End file.
